


Late Night Call

by MrRigger



Series: Drunk Lena [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: Kara gets a call from a drunk Lena late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen plenty of Drunk!Kara fics, but none where Lena's the one who can't hold her alcohol. So I came up with this.

Kara sighed as she paused Leslie Knope’s acceptance speech, and reached over to grab her phone. Who was even calling her at midnight on a Friday? Alex had a hot date with Maggie, so Kara was expecting her to be incommunicado until Saturday brunch at least. Maybe Winn had taken Mon-El out drinking again? That could be a legitimate emergency, actually, now that she thought about it, but wouldn’t she have heard the explosions? Probably not them, then.

“Lena?” she wondered aloud as she finally checked the screen. She swiped to answer and held the phone up to her ear. “Hello?”

“KARA!” She had to pull the phone away from her head immediately. “Kara, I need you.”

“What? What’s wrong, did something happen? Where are you?” Kara asked, a little panicked.

“No, I need to talk to you,” Lena said, or more accurately, slurred.

“Lena, are you alright? You don’t sound like you normally do? Did someone drug you?” Kara threw her blanket off and headed for her closet. Could Lex’s assassins have gotten to Lena? This was definitely a job for Supergirl.

“YES! With sake. Tanaka Yamanashi insisted on sealing our partnership with a drink, and, and, and we… we sealed the partnership for hours.”

Maybe it wasn’t a job for Supergirl after all. “Lena, are you drunk?”

“No! Well, yes, but only because I’ve been drinking. Like a lot. But I’m okay. Yeah. Okay.”

Kara felt the tension leave her body. Lena was okay. She was just drunk. “That’s good to hear. You had me worried for a second.”

“Aww, you were worried about me?” Lena cooed drunkenly. “That makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside.”

“I think that might be the sake, Lena.”

“Uh-uh,” Lena disagreed immediately. “Nope, not the sake. You know how I know?”

“How’s that?” Kara asked, playing along.

“Cause you always make me warm and bubbly,” Lena admitted huskily, and Kara felt herself flush.

“R-really?” Kara stumbled.

“Uh-huh.” Lena hiccuped, and the sound of a passing car came over the line.

“Lena, where are you?” Kara asked.

“Looking for you,” Lena slurred. “Been looking for you for a while.”

“What?”

“I wanted to see you, but you weren’t at the restaurant, so I went to your office, but you weren’t there, and your office is dark and creepy when no one’s there.”

“Lena, how do you know that? The CatCo building is closed right now.”

“I broke in.”

Kara’s mind was blown. “You what?”

“Slipped the guard some money, hacked the card reader, and picked the lock on your door. ‘Snot like it’s hard.”

Kara took a deep breath, and told herself Lena was drunk, and she wasn’t necessarily making good decisions. “Okay, but where are you now?”

“Still looking for you!” Lena said brightly.

“Well, I’m at home right now.”

“Perfect!” The line clicked dead.

Kara stared at the phone in her hand. “What the hell?” she asked, then jumped three feet in the air as someone started knocking on her door like a woodpecker.

A quick check with her x-ray vision confirmed her suspicion. She opened the door to find Lena supporting herself with the door frame, looking uncharacteristically disheveled, her hand knocking at the empty air. Her face split into a wide smile the second her eyes focused on Kara.

Kara suddenly found her arms full of drunken Luthor, which was admittedly a scenario she had never considered before. “Oof, Lena, hold on.”

“I plan to,” she purred into Kara’s neck. Kara pulled them both over to the couch, doing her best to keep Lena’s wandering hands under control.

Lena made a wordless protest when Kara left her on the couch alone, but Kara wasn’t having it. “Just stay there, I’m going to get you some water. It’ll help you feel better in the morning. I’ll be right back.”

Once Lena had accepted the glass of water and two tabs of aspirin, Kara settled in herself. “Alright we’re both good now, right?” Lena nodded. “You said you wanted to talk to me. What about?”

Lena tried to point at Kara, but couldn’t keep her hand steady. “I wanted to talk to you, so I could tell you that you’re… super cute.”

Kara blinked rapidly in surprise. “What?” she chuckled nervously.

Lena nodded, and waved her hand around for emphasis. “You’re super cute, and I wanna kiss your face.”

Kara stumbled and stuttered over her words, utterly flustered. “Lena, I… I’m…” Words failed her.

Lena blushed red. “Your lips look like little pink pillows, and I wanna take a nap.”

“I, um, maybe going to sleep would be a good decision, Lena.”

Lena looked ashamed. “I sent my driver home for the night.”

“Oh, um, well, I could call somebody, I still know the number for the service Ms. Grant uses, or if you wanted, I guess you could stay here…”

“That one! I want to do that one,” Lena exclaimed.

“Okay, so I was planning to watch Netflix until I fell asleep, so the couch is already made up for sleeping, and I know it’s probably nowhere near as good as you’re used to, but trust me when I promise I’ve slept on this couch plenty of times, and it’s a good couch for sleeping.”

“I’ll always trust you,” Lena mumbled.

Even with her super hearing, Kara wasn’t sure of what she just heard. “What?”

Lena had already moved on, her attention now fully focused on the TV. “You’re watching Parks and Rec?”

Kara smiled and nodded. “For like the fifth time, it’s embarrassing. We can find something else if you don’t want to watch this…”

Lena lunged for the remote, and missed by a mile, leaving her half sprawled across Kara. “No, we should watch this! I love Leslie Knope, she reminds me of you.”

Kara blushed. She wasn’t used to being complimented like this, especially by someone like Lena. “That’s, uh, that’s very kind of you.”

“But it’s true! You’re both always positive, upbeat, looking for the best in people. You make the world a better place just by being you, because you make the people around you want to be better. At least, that’s how you make me feel.”

Kara felt like she was about to spontaneously combust. “Lena, I…”

“And you got a really cute butt and I wanna touch it.”

“Lena!”

“It’s the only reason I don’t mind watching you leave my office.”

“I-you-Lena…” Kara had to take another deep breath to calm herself down, which was difficult with Lena still halfway on top of her. “Lena, maybe we should have this conversation in the morning, after you sober up a little.”

Lena pouted as Kara pushed her gently away, but Kara needed to be able to think. “Let’s just watch the show, okay? Try to see if you can’t fall asleep. Do you want some more water?”

“Just want you,” Lena groused.

“We, um, we can discuss that in the morning, okay?”

“Okay…” Lena murmured sleepily. “You’ll be here in the morning?”

“It’s my apartment, Lena, of course I’ll be here.”

“Good. I think I’m gonna sleep now.”

“That’s good. Sleep tight.”

0oOo0

“Lena, time to wake up.” Kara gently nudged the CEO awake. “I need you to get up for me, Lena.”

Lena mumbled something completely incomprehensible and didn’t move.

“I was thinking you were probably hungover, after last night, so I’ve got a glass of water and some more aspirin for you to take. It’ll make you feel a little better, at least.”

Lena reached out for the pills, groping at the air blindly. Kara caught her hand and made sure she wasn’t going to drop them before letting go. Lena popped them in her mouth and swallowed them dry.

“That’s good, now can you sit up for me?” With a little coaxing and more than a little help, Lena did so. She gratefully took the water and started to sip at it, too hungover to go any faster.

Once most of the glass was empty, Lena turned to Kara with a guilty look on her face. “Thank you, Kara, for letting me stay here last night, and I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

“Lena, no, you don’t have to apologize. When one of your friends shows up drunk in the middle of the night, you let them sleep on your couch, that’s just how things work. So don’t worry about it. There’s nothing to be embarrassed over.”

“Thank you,” Lena said quietly.

“But I kinda need you to get up now because I’m meeting my sister and her girlfriend for brunch in an hour.”

“And you need me to leave,” Lena concluded.

“Well, if you need to be somewhere, I totally understand, but, and this is just me, you know, thinking, but if you don’t have any plans, you could maybe come to brunch with me? I understand if you don’t want to, but if you were there, it’d give me someone to talk to when Alex and Maggie get all lovey dovey and annoying, and I don’t know, I think it might be fun? Not to mention getting up and moving is the best thing for a hangover.”

Lena held up a hand. “I’d love to, Kara. Could I use your bathroom to freshen up? I’m afraid I feel rather, well, hungover.”

“Oh, it’s right over there.” Kara pointed and Lena nodded her thanks.

Kara waited until the door clicked shut before calling out, “And after you’re done, maybe we can talk about how you want to touch my cute butt!”

**Author's Note:**

> First time in this fandom, so any feedback at all would be appreciated.


End file.
